It frequently happens that a person searches for information while traveling, for example in a city, a building, a public transport vehicle, or in a public place, or else while watching a television program. Several solutions are already known for this problem.
Thus, a person can for example use his/her mobile (or cellular) phone—or another type of radiocommunication terminal) to call a telephone information service or to gain access to an Internet information site.
Another solution consists in making available to people information stored in computers (or information technology terminals) coupled to interactive screens equipped (or combined) with a man/machine interface for selection and navigation (e.g. command keys (that may be tactile (touch sensitive areas on the screen)) and/or a mouse).
Another solution consists in positioning oneself close to a radio IT terminal (e.g. of the Bluetooth or Wi-Fi [W-LAN] type) in order to download onto a mobile phone (or any other type of radiotelecommunications terminal) suitable for such purposes information stored in the said terminal.
Yet another solution consists in photographing a cryptogram located on a poster or panel by means of the photo camera integrated in a mobile telephone (or any other type of radiotelecommunications terminal), so as to feed this into an internal services application capable of establishing a communication with a service server in order to communicate the photographed cryptogram to it for transmission of the pertinent information to the mobile phone.
A further solution consists in using panels on which information regularly scrolls by. However, it is not possible to interact with such panels, and therefore the person reading the panel is forced to wait for the information that is of interest to scroll by, and he/she also has no means to stop the scrolling or to reverse its direction to go back.
Yet another solution consists in implementing, for a mobile telephone (or any other type of radiotelecommunications terminal), an LBS [Location Based Service] type application in order to locate that mobile phone and transmit to it information concerning the place where it is located. This solution is, in particular, used in the applications enabling the downloading POIs, or Points of Interest in order to show them on a map.
Each of the above solutions has at least one disadvantage that renders it difficult to use by most people and/or, alternatively, not sufficiently user-friendly and/or informative.